


Buckle up.

by fxlminare



Series: BELLAMY BLAKE COLLECTION [27]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellamy Blake Smut, Dominance, Dominant Reader, F/M, Graphic Description, Graphic Description Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Hand Jobs, Impregnation, Modern AU, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Bellamy Blake, Power Play, Smut, Submissive Bellamy Blake, The 100 - Freeform, The 100 Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, the 100 au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22240558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxlminare/pseuds/fxlminare
Summary: Reader has been toying with the idea of switching roles during sex and finally brings it up to Bellamy, who gladly takes on the submissive role for the session.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Reader
Series: BELLAMY BLAKE COLLECTION [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110968
Kudos: 13





	Buckle up.

**Author's Note:**

> The request was as follows: _"I was wondering if I could request a Bellamy smut, the reader being really dominant for the first time and riding the fuck out of bell? and he lets her because he’s just so in love and vulnerable to her, maybe he has an impregnation kink too?"_ which is why the impregnation kink is them if you were wondering.

**BELLAMY'S POV**

It hadn't been the most particularly interesting day but it had been calm, which I never took for granted. I stood up from the couch, walking up to the kitchen to pour me something to drink and maybe something to eat too. Someone cleared their throat behind me, so I turned around with a smile on my face, knowing all too well what was about to happen. Y/N stood by the kitchen counter with her hair down and one of my shirts on; it barely covered her ass but that was just one of the things that I liked about it.

\- "What are you up to?" -she looked at me up and down, lifting one of her eyebrows as she did.

\- "Well, since you abandoned me a while ago..." -I closed the cabinet I had opened previously and stared back at her- "I decided to come look for something to eat."

\- "Well," -she walked up to me, standing directly in front of me as I lowered my face to keep eye contact; she was so close but our bodies were still not touching- "I have a suggestion."

\- "And that thing you want to suggest won't happen to be just about finger reach, right?" -I rose my hand, moving it over her bare arm but without really touching her, just close enough for her to feel it.

\- "I am."

Her lips were soon on mine, my smile disappearing into the eager kiss and my hands grabbing onto Y/N's hips to force her against the wall. This was much better than anything I could have found on my own. Her hands quickly moved to my sweats, untying the knot a second before I grabbed them.

\- "Eager much?"

\- "We're gonna do something different today." -she looked up at me as I let go of her wrists.

\- "Oh, are we?"

\- "Yeah, I wanna try something."

She quickly pulled me to her, biting my lower lip, gaining a low grunt from me as I grabbed her ass. She let out a beautiful whine before forcing us both to walk back to the living room, miraculously not stumbling on anything before I landed on the couch with Y/N straddling my hips.

\- "So, what exactly do you want to do?" -I placed my hand on her cheek, looking into her eyes and caressing her skin.

\- "You're going to surrender to me completely." -a playful smile on her lips- "I want to try how it feels to be in control."

I pulled her face down and kissed her, allowing myself to enjoy a couple more seconds of dominance as I tried not to show how turned on I really was by her suggestion. I loved being in control and sharing it with her just as much but, the idea of Y/N taking charge and me losing control completely... I couldn't wait.

\- "Is that a 'yes'?" -she looked into my eyes as she pulled back.

\- "Whatever the hell you want." -I moved my hands from her body, resting them on the couch- "I'm yours."

A playful smirk appeared on her lips before she started to kiss my neck, her hands on the collar of my shirt and I instinctively moved my hands to grab her ass to pull her closer.

\- "Hey." -she pulled back, taking my hands in hers and eyeing me, so I decided to play dumb and looked up at her with innocent eyes- "Rule number one today: you don't get to touch me unless I say so." -she let go of my hands that flopped to my sides- "Understood?"

\- "Yes."

I wouldn't lie, the hard tone in her voice as she ordered me around sent a shiver down my spine and I could feel myself getting hard underneath her as she started her torture once again, her lips on my neck but, this time, her hands moving inside my shirt and caressing my skin. She licked my neck before nibbling in my earlobe.

\- "Now." -she moved from my lap as I followed her with my eyes; any other time I'd have followed her, laying her on the sofa and kissing her hard, but today it was her way- "Strip."

**\------------**

**YOUR POV**

I had been toying with the idea of playing the dominant role for a while, not exactly knowing how I was going to address it or what I was going to do but, the mere thought of it made me wet. When Bellamy agreed without complaint, I started to think maybe he had been wanting to do this too for a long time now. Being in control sounded like fun so I got him to do something that always turned me on: stripping for me; but, this time, on my command.

He finally stood up, I felt so small as he stood in front of me, towering over me. I bit my lower lip as he watched me, his hands moving down to the hem of his shirt, pulling it up over his torso too fast.

\- "Hey." -I protested and he quickly moved it back down- "Slowly. We have time."

He nodded, having a hard time hiding his shit-eating grin that I loved so much, starting to move his shirt up slow, revealing his well-toned body at a pace that was almost torturing me, flexing his muscles as the shirt dropped on the floor next to him. I wondered whether I should just jump on him wearing those damn grey sweatpants that he knew all too well how they made me feel. He moved his hands down his abdomen as if it were me undressing him; that was a view too hot to ruin, so I simply pressed my legs together, allowing my eyes to move with his hands. What came next, I did not see coming. He started moving his sweats down as I waited for the band of his boxers to show, but that didn't happen; instead, I saw a bit more of skin as he slowly moved them down. He wasn't wearing anything underneath. I couldn't help the 'fuck' that escaped from deep in my throat as I realized; his sweats hitting the floor as I kept my eyes on his dick before looking up at him.

\- "That was a nice surprise."

I stood up in front of him; this time, he was looking back at me like he always did when he knew he was doing something to test me. I lowered in front of him, kissing his right thigh as I caressed his other with my hand, moving up as slow as I could, licking his abdomen and leaving wet marks on his chest before I ran my hands over his arms, circling around him as I touched his skin, watching him close his eyes before I stood behind him. My hands on his back, drawing his muscles a second before I kissed the side of his neck, bitting gently and licking, leaving my mark; I squeezed his ass before I nibbled on his earlobe.

\- "But I'm not falling for it."

I pushed him on the sofa, quickly jumping next to him and kneeling down, resting my elbow on the back pillow and running my hand through his hair.

\- "Touch yourself." -I bit my lower lip as he turned his face to look at me- "Come on."

Seeing the other get themselves off wasn't something we were shy about, but most of the time we ended up giving up and actually having sex. But not today; today I was going to watch him until he was close to orgasming but I wouldn't let him get there; his cum was mine and he'd only get to cum inside me when I said so.

\- "Think of me doing it, think of my hand around you," -I murmured against his neck as I decided to torture him further- "think of my mouth," -I ran my hand up his thigh- "of how good you feel inside me, deep, warm and wet."

His hand moved up and down his length as I watched, resting my head on his shoulder as he did, taking the opportunity to touch myself too as he couldn't see me, rubbing my clit slowly. The room was almost too hot to bare or maybe it was just how horny I was.

\- "Let me hear your voice, Bell."

He was biting his lip to keep quiet so I purred those words in his ear. His free hand moving to touch his balls and soon a quiet 'fuck' left his lips. I licked his neck, enjoying watching him become a mix of quiet curses and low grunts as his precum covered his hand. I was so ready to fuck him and that's exactly what I planned to do, forcing his face my way to crush my lips with his; however, his hand soon landed on my thigh, squeezing softly as he kissed me hard.

\- "Not so fast." -I pulled back disappointed, taking his hand away from my leg and placing it over his thigh- "Maybe next time I should tie you up." -I took his chin in my hand- "You broke the rule, now I have to punish you."

He was looking at me with parted lips, eyes so needy I almost felt bad; he was so ready to cum, but he would only do that when I said so. It was his fault this would keep going further but I wouldn't lie, I could already picture something that'd make me feel much better. I moved my hand and placed it over the one he was using to pump himself, forcing him to come to a stop.

\- "Y/N..."

\- "I want to fuck you too but you have to play by the rules. You break them? You pay the price."

I took both his hands in mine to make sure he couldn't finish himself, he was sticky from the precum but I didn't care. He bit his lip and threw his head back and I didn't want to be completely cruel so I started kissing his neck again, down to his chest, circling his nipple with my tongue and going back up, noticing his breathing evening out as he relaxed; my lips finding his as he turned his face my way, kissing me back carefully.

\- "And now," -I let go of his hands- "for your punishment," -I sat on the couch with my legs hanging down and parting them- "you get to put your mouth to good use."

I wasn't wearing anything under his shirt either, but he didn't know that yet. I pointed at the floor in front of me with my eyes, watching him bite the inside of his cheek as he moved to the carpet.

\- "And remember to keep your hands on me too, you don't get to touch yourself again."

He nodded, kissing my leg before his hands wrapped around my ankles, squeezing softly before he ran them up my skin, light like a feather as he kept his eyes on mine. That was so hot. He kissed my thighs and down to my ankles before he pulled me down, making me slouch down on the sofa until my ass was practically on the edge, pulling my legs over his shoulders before looking up at me. I moved my hands to his hair, combing it to the side. He looked so fucking precious in between my legs as he licked his lips, moving my shirt up. I caught the surprise in his eyes as he realized I wasn't wearing anything else, a smirk on his lips as he focused back on me; I knew he was dying to make a snarky remark but decided against it, knowing I was the one in control today.

\- "You're welcome."

He kissed my thigh as he exposed me from the stomach down, moving back to kiss my leg up from my ankle to my hip bone. I could feel his hot breathing on my clit, his hands squeezing my hips before he buried his face like I had been dying to experience since I woke up. He left kisses all around my clit and my lips almost like a torture. I moved my hand to run in through his hair a second before I felt his warm tongue circling my lips. It wasn't long until all I could do was cry out in pleasure as he used his tongue like only he could, playing with my clit exactly like he knew he should. I moved my hands to my boobs, squeezing them over the soft material and playing with my nipples, soon erect as Bellamy inserted a finger inside me.

\- "That's it." -I breathed out, shutting my eyes hard as he forced my hips down to keep me still- "Keep going!"

Another finger soon inside me, hitting me on the sweet spot that had me trembling under his touch, another one and I couldn't even think straight, moaning as his teeth nibbled softly on the skin just above my clit before his tongue kept playing with it again. It was like a drug, how he made me feel; it was ecstasy. The familiar feeling was quickly building up inside me; Bellamy knew very well what he had to do to get me going and exactly where he had to touch me to make me cum fast and hard. I felt my orgasm finally wash all over me, forcing his mouth closer to me as he kept fucking me with his tongue and fingers, moaning hard as my toes curled.

**\---------------**

**BELLAMY'S POV**

I could barely believe how fucking turned on I was taking on the submissive role today but, there I was, about to start begging Y/N to do something, to let me cum. And I could tell she was enjoying it just as much, which, I had to say, always turned me on; seeing how confident she was was so attractive; fuck, if I wasn't about to cum already that would've got me going. Her orgasm hit her hard this time, forcing me to stay where I was with her hand until she started to relax, finally letting go of my hair, a chance I took to kiss her thigh and lick my lips.

\- "So..." -she opened her eyes, looking down at me as I rested my chin on her knee, looking up at her and keeping my hands on sight like she ordered me- "You've done really good." -she bit her lower lip, moving her hand to my chin and pulling me up; the fact that she was still wearing my shirt was so annoying- "Maybe I should reward you."

She smirked at me, I was so ready to give up and take her where she stood, but I simply bit my lip, allowing her to pull me over her, making me sit on her lap; my dick rested over her abdomen as she looked up at me, running her hands over my sides and my arms before she took my hands in hers, making me run them down her body until I got to the hem of the shirt she was wearing.

\- "Take it off."

Her low tone was laced with arousal and I had to remind myself to do things slowly or else I was certain she'd push me to the edge before denying me again. And I didn't want that, I wanted to cum inside her, make her mine again; just thinking of my seed dripping down her thighs was exhilarating, knowing that even now with her powering over me, I could still get her pregnant. I had told Y/N about it a long time ago and she usually said something along the lines of 'make me a baby' as we both were about to cum; she knew what that did to me and I loved how she played along with my kink. She was a keeper, but for many more reasons than just that; I just never expected her to go along with something like that. I pulled the shirt over her head, trying not to show how needy I felt as her naked body was exposed in front of me for she wasn't wearing a bra.

\- "And now you can touch me and make me feel good."

She emphasized every 'me' as she looked deeply into my eyes, her voice a hard command so I nodded, craving to touch her almost as much as I craved to be rewarded. She had me on the edge and she knew it; she knew I'd always do anything for her and now, being so close, I would say anything too.

I nodded again and lowered my face to kiss her hard, letting her know how ready I was, needy. She moved her arms over the couch, not touching me and only being pleased; she was so in control, she didn't even have to force me to it. I kissed her neck, biting gently every so often just to hear her beautiful voice again. I moved my hands up her sides, cupping her breasts as I moved my mouth back to hers, her tongue soon inside my mouth, exploring every single inch like it was the first time. She cried out in pleasure against my lips as I pinched her nipple.

\- "You're on the right track, Blake." -she kissed my neck- "Keep going."

I squeezed her breast as I lowered my mouth down her body, but she didn't allow me to move from her lap to keep kissing her down; instead, she pulled my face up.

\- "I have a better idea." -she pushed me to stand and stood there, looking up at me as if deciding what to do with me, raising up too and pointing at the couch- "Lay down."

I did as she asked, her hungry eyes on me were almost a crime I craved to sink myself deep in. She moved next to my abdomen and placed her hands on my chest, soon feeling her wet core over my abdomen as she sat on me, but not where I wanted her to. She laid down on me, her erect nipples directly over my face.

\- "Continue."

I tried to hid the smile on my face as she lowered down, taking her nipple with my lips and nibbling gently on it as I squeezed her other breast. Her finger playing with my hair, guiding me and letting me know what she was enjoying most, so that's what I kept doing. One of her hands suddenly left my hair, feeling it run down my side.

\- "If you stop what you're doing," -Y/N breathed out before I felt her fingertips on my dick- "I'll make you finish me and you won't get to cum today."

I had to focus on something rather than her cold tips around me, something that wasn't the pressure along my shaft, something different from her wetness rubbing against my abdomen softly, something that wasn't her satisfied whines as I licked her nipples, not able to help the low moan that left my lips as she circled my tip.

\- "You've done well." -she sat back up, moving down my body until my dick was directly below her, her fingers running over my abdomen as she slowly lowered over me once again, her mouth on my neck as I fisted my hands to my sides, trying my hardest not to touch her- "And now, I'm going to stay on top." -she pecked my neck as she spoke, one kiss after each word- "You're allowed to touch me and..." -she kissed my chin- "Now you can put a baby in me."

I was so glad I was finally allowed to run my hands all over her because I don't think I could have contained myself for much longer. Her lips on mine as I smacked her ass, her quiet whine drank by my mouth on hers as she rose her hips, her hand finding my dick and aligning it with her entrance; her words resonating in my head just as she took me in slowly, adjusting to my size for a moment before she rocked her hips in circles.

\- "Oh and just one more thing," -she grabbed my chin, forcing me to lock eyes with her- "you can cum but not before I do so, understood?" -I nodded- "I wouldn't want to punish you."

Luckily for me, I knew exactly what I had to do to get her to orgasm; maybe I'd manage to get her there faster than what I already was. I rested my hands on her thighs, drinking in her exposed body just for me, her hands on mine as she looked at me, moving them to her breasts and raising an eyebrow at me. She let go of me, resting her palms over my abdomen as she started riding me slowly, teasingly, almost daring me to cum. I bit my tongue, pinching her nipple in between my fingers, the view in front of me was too much to handle. She sank her nails on my skin and I grunted with a mix of arousal and pain as she increased her pace; the sound of her skin smacking against mine, my dick filling her so good as her lips gripped around it, I knew I'd come any second now. I moaned as I felt it coming, trying to hold back as Y/N rode me harder. I knew she'd get tired of that but I also knew I couldn't let that happen. I moved my hand to her entrance, following her movements as I rubbed my thumb over her swollen and sensitive clit.

\- "Fuck, yes." -she leaned a bit forward- "Touch me."

I pulled her face to me, rubbing her clit as I played with her breast; Y/N's open mouth just above mine, her hot, uneven breath over my lips as I forced my hips up.

\- "Yes, Bellamy!" -she curled her hands on my hair- "Deeper, baby, deeper."

I knew what that meant. I smacked my hips a couple more times against hers, torturing her clit with my thumb, her head soon falling over my shoulder as her body trembled, her walls gripping my dick as her movements became sloppy, almost non-existent.

\- "Y/N..." -I begged, moving my hand to her chin- "Please."

She answered by sucking on my thumb before placing her lips next to my ear.

\- "Cum."

That one word; a command, permission, handing me back some power... it did it for me. I grabbed her ass and forced my hips up one last time, hard against hers, as deep as I could go, setting my seed inside her where it belonged, a low moan escaping my lips as I did. Y/N whined too, both of us sinking back down as my dick remained inside her, making sure my cum stood inside. Her arms had found their way around my neck, holding me tight against her. I moved my hands up her back, wrapping my arms around her torso to keep her there. Both of us enjoying the aftermath of our session. I had come so hard, I even considered if I'd have the strength to move later. Y/N's grip around me loosened as she came down from her high; she rose up to free my dick, watching my cum drip down before she sat down over me.

\- "Fuck." -she cursed under her breath breaking the silence- "We are doing that again."

\- "We definitively are."

I agreed, gaining a gentle chuckle from Y/N as I pulled her over me again, feeling her warm skin against mine while we calmed our breathings. I closed my eyes, running my fingertips down her back as she kissed my neck before nuzzling her nose there, feeling content just being in her arms.

**Author's Note:**

> 🌿Remember to leave me some feedback if you can, we thrive of it!🌿


End file.
